Niñera
by Penlope
Summary: ¿Que harías si la persona que mas aborreces te trae a la persona que mas desearías? El maldecía y agradecía a su medio hermano, por haber hecho que ella viniera a su casa. Por haber hecho que su tranquilo mundo se vea afectado por una joven encantadora, dulce, tierna y con un aire maternal que la hacia una nadeshiko.¿Lo daría todo como lo hizo el demonio?Claro, porque era su Niñera
1. Chapter 1

_**Capitulo 1: Alguien nuevo en casa.**_

Estaba tratando de estudiar, ¿Cómo es posible estudiar sabiendo que un niño de cinco años viene acercándose para solamente y únicamente para interrumpirte? Eso pensaba Sesshomaru Tashio mientras cerraba su libro de economía del cual había tratado todo el día concentrarse pero no pudo por el simple hecho que existían su padre, su madrastra y el estúpido se su medio hermano.

-¡Sesshomaru!-grito el niño mientras entraba al dormitorio de su hermano

-¿Qué quieres Inuyasha?- pregunto sereno y casi en un gruñido.

-Te hice un dibujito, mira- el niño extendiendo un papel con garabatos

Sesshomaru apenas lo miro y volviendo su vista a su "interesantísimo" libro le dijo:

-Vete-

Inuyasha frunció en seño, nunca entendió porque su hermano lo trataba tan mal pero aun así lo quería mucho.

-Mira Sesshomaru –insistió el niño. Sesshomaru resignado lo miro.

En el dibujo Sesshomaru distinguió a dos personas medio garabateadas, en el centro unidos ambos por algo que el dedujo que sería sus manos. Le devolvió el dibujo de un golpe y repitió

-Vete-

-¿Te gusto?-pregunto inocentemente

-¿Importa?-pregunto de manera fría

-Mucho-

-En ese caso en la cosa más horrible que vi en mi vida-

-¿y?-no le gustaba que se quedara callado.

-¡Me estas mintiendo Sesshomaru, te conozco te encanto y por eso me mientes!-grito finalmente Inuyasha, zarandeando su hermano-¡Quédatelo!- le puso el dibujo en su pecho.

-No-

-¿Por qué no Señor Tashio?-una voz masculina interrumpió el lugar.

Sesshomaru se levanto rápidamente y se fijo que en la puerta estaba su padre acompañado de una muy hermosa joven.

-Trata bien a tu hermano, Sesshomaru-lo reprendió su padre- No me hagas pasar vergüenza-continuo diciendo señalando con los ojos a la joven que se encontraba a su lado.

Ella sonrió complacida y bajo la vista, Sesshomaru poso sus dorados ojos sobre ella , era muy hermosa, su cabello color negro le llegaba hasta la cintura, unos ojos marrones medios tapados por su flequillo, esa joven tenía el cuerpo de un ángel, era hermosa, se notaba en sus curvas. Sesshomaru se enfoco en su rosto, sonreía, tenía una hermosa sonrisa que lo cautivo por completo, pero como un experto no lo demostró.

-Niños que les dije de llevarse bien-

-Si papi pero Sesshomaru no quiere quedarse con mi dibujo-dijo Inuyasha haciendo un puchero.

-¿Por qué no? De seguro debe ser un dibujo hermoso-interrumpió la joven con una voz celestial – ¿Yo lo podría ver?-

Inuyasha dudo, no la concia pero la miro un rato más y al igual que su hermano quedo embobado con su sonrisa, agarro confianza y le quito el dibujo a su hermano y corrió hacia donde estaba la joven y se lo dio:

-¿O no que es lindo? –dijo Inuyasha con orgullo.

-Si, esta hermoso- afirmo la joven-¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Inuyasha-

-Muy bonito Inuyasha, Felicitaciones-y le regalo una sonrisa.

-Veo que te llevas bien con ella, Inuyasha pues te informare que ella será tu nueva niñera – Dijo su padre interviniendo en la conversación.

A Inuyasha no le gusto esto, se espanto al oírlo, un escalofrió paso por su espalda, no le gustaban las niñeras y siempre que tenía una nueva hacia todo lo posible para quitársela de encima, prefería quedarse con sus padres pero no, le tenían que buscar una niñera.

-Chicos les presento a la Señorita Takeda-dijo su padre

-Rin, por favor Rin Takeda-

-Bueno Rin te presento a Inuyasha, y a mi hijo mayor Sesshomaru-

Rin se acerco al apuesto muchacho y le estrecho la mano mientras él seguía medio embobado.

-Rin Takeda- dijo luego se dio vuelta y se puso a la altura del niño-Inuyasha estoy casi segura de que no te gustan las niñeras, ni tampoco que alguien te rete todo el tiempo asique que tal si no me tomas como niñera sino como compañera de juegos, y si no te agrado me iré¿ qué te parece?-

Inuyasha miro con duda a Rin pero luego acepto

-Genial- dijo ella seguro -nos llevaremos bien-

Rin abrazo a Inuyasha y le dedico otra sonrisa

-Tengo una idea Inuyasha necesitamos conocernos ¿verdad?- vio como el asentía tímidamente, el niño se sentía incomodo con Rin cerca ya que era muy bonita y demasiado buena al parecer.- Que te parece si me muestras tu cuarto, quien vive contigo, ya que vendré muy seguido aquí.-

-Buena idea Rin, Inuyasha muéstrale tu cuarto a Rin y toda la casa inclusive así no se pierde- dijo Inu no. Inuyasha asintió nuevamente y jalo del brazo a Rin.

-Vamos- y se la llevo a su cuarto.

Tanto como Inu no como Sesshomaru los siguieron.

-¡Wow!- Exclamo Rin sorprendida al llegar lugar, ese cuarto era el doble de grande que el suyo y el tenia tan solo cinco años. Era un dormitorio pintado azul claro, una cama que por supuesto era matrimonial, un cuarto anexo que era para que Inuyasha se cambiara o lo cambiaran. Una gran ventana, que dejaba ver el hermoso jardín de la familia Tashio , un escritorio que poseía los lápices de colores y hojas, un pequeño estante con libros y claro esta… muchos y muchos juguetes tirados dorquier, algún que otro calzoncillo y remeras.

-Perdón el estado de mi cuarto, no pensaba tener visitas- dijo mientras se sonrojaba fuertemente. Inuyasha esperaba escuchar de los labios de Rin un grito de horror por el desastre, al igual que lo esperaban Inu no y Sesshomaru que estaban atrás de ella. Esperaban todo menos...

-¡Ahhhh!- exclamo Rin emocionada con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.- ¡Que hermosa habitación!  
¡Mira esa vista! ¡Qué hermoso jardín Inuyasha! Y… ¡Posees un escritorio propio! Yo se lo quite a mi hermano, y mira ¡Los libros que tienes! Te debes divertir mucho cuando te leen… y... y...ese armario si Kagome lo viera se desmallaría de la emoción.-

Los hombres Tashio quedaron pasmados a ver la reacción de Rin. A ella no le molestaba en lo más mínimo el tremendo desorden que había en su cuarto, y como si no faltara, Rin se lo puso a ordenar.

-¡No lo hagas!- le grito Inuyasha todo a avergonzado de ver como Rin sostenía sus calzoncillos, ella lo miro confundida.

-¿Por?

-E…El desorden..-Tartamudeo el chico. Rin sonrió.

-No te preocupes, yo tengo un hermano mayor que es un desordenado total y compartí la habitación hasta los 10 años se que no es mucho pero, el era un completo desastre y yo me acostumbre a vivir esa odisea todos los días así que esto no es nada para mi, no te preocupes- Rin se acerco y se agacho hasta su altura- ¿si?- Inuyasha asintió- Genial , pero te pediría que me ayudes a ordenar, voy a venir todos los días, asique que tal si me dices donde van las cosas, Inuyasha asintió Feliz.

Ya había pasado mas de dos horas cuando Rin e Inuyasha terminaron de ordenar el cuarto. Rin se sentó cansada, en el medio, había conocido a fondo con Inuyasha. El niño le hizo varias preguntas una vez que le tomo confianza, pero ella no respondió mucho ya que consideraba que su vida "no muy feliz" seria demasiado para un niño de cinco años.

Una vez que hubieran descansado Inuyasha insistió en llevarla a conocer la casa y los que vivian ahí. Rin luego de un suspiro asintió y lo siguió.

-Rin-chan mira, primero te hablare de mi mama. Se llama Izayoi, es la mejor mama del mundo. Me reta y grita, pero me da abrazos y me cocina ¡Comida ninja!- comenzó Inuyasha mientras la jalaba por el pasillo para que luego llevarla a la escalera- También me lleva al Jardín y me cuenta cuentos, ¡Mamá es lo más! Es hermosa… ¡Mira allí esta!- dijo de repente señalando a una hermosa mujer castaña, no era muy alta, llevaba un vestido bordo que se le pegaba un poco al cuerpo, ojos grandes y marrones, no aparentaba más de treinta años, la mujer una vez que la vio le dedico una enorme sonrisa:

-Tu debes ser Rin ¿verdad?, Rin Takeda.-

-Si señora, y usted ¿Izayoi?-

Izayoi asintió.

-Viste Rin-chan, te he dicho, mi madre es hermosa.- dijo Inuyasha

-Tienes razón Inuyasha- le contesto Rin.

-¡O por favor… no diga mas! Inuyasha deja de llenarle la cabeza a Rin, de seguro ella quiere descansar un poco, te e escuchado desde que llegue ¡y eso fue hace como mas de media hora! Eres todo un hablador.- Izayoi miro a su hijo y luego a Rin. – ¿No lo cree Rin?-

Rin se había quedado embobada mirando el amor que se profesaban madre e hijo. Ella había visto algo igual, antes cuando su madre aun vivía, ese mismo amor. La voz de Izaioy la volvió a la realidad.

-En realidad adoro a los niños, excepto a mi hermano mayor, adoro cuando me hablan asique Inuyasha no es problema, no se preocupe.-

-Entonces que bueno, Rin, será un gusto que te quedes con nosotros.-

Ambas mujeres sonrieron.

-Rin –chan ven te mostr..- Inuyasha miro a su madre, ella le lanzaba una mirada de "cuidado con lo que vas a decir"- ejem… digo te presentare- Izayoi sonrió- al resto de mi familia y los que viven aquí- y se la llevo pero antes Rin izo una reverencia hacia Izayoi y luego lo siguió, pero antes grito:

-Urasue-sama te presento a Rin- chan – le dijo Inuyasha a una mujer de edad adulta y castaña que sostenía un ramo de flores, ella le sonrió y Rin le devolvió la sonrisa.

Inuyasha y Rin cruzaron la habitación hasta que el niño se la llevo por unos pasillos, unos largos y otros cortos, pasaron por la cocina, el vestíbulo, el comedor, otra vez por el living, y por miles de lugares más que Rin ya no le pudo poner nombre. Inuyasha le había presentado a toda la gente que trabajaba ahí, sin duda esa casa era enorme, pensó Rin. Comparo su casa con la gran mansión en la que estaba y rio al darse cuenta de que su casa no representaba ni la más mínima parte de esta. Una vez que Inuyasha se decidió que ya le había mostrado toda la planta baja, decidió subir "arriba" como decía el y presentarle a el último que faltaba:

-Ahora me falta presentarte al monstruo más temido por todos, el perro diabólico, el que vive en la cima y mira a todos con desprecio- se detuvo y se acerco en putitas de pie a una puerta hermosamente decorada, ínsito a Rin a imitarlo, hizo un gesto de silencio con la mano y mientras apoyaba la otra en la puerta listo para empujarla- te presento- susurro-¡A SESSHOMARU!- grito mientras empujaba del todo la puerta, dejando ver a un Sesshomaru concentrado leyendo un libro.

Sesshomaru al darse cuenta de que su hermano había entrado sin su consentimiento entro en un transe de furia, ¿Qué acaso ese mocoso no entendía cuando le decía que no lo molestara?

-¡NO TE HE DICHO YA QUE NO MOLESTES, MIS EXAMENES SON EN DOS DIAS INUYASHA!- le grito furioso perdiendo ya todo rastro de tranquilidad característico de el -¡Y ADEMAS YA SABES QUE ODIO QUE ENTRES A MI CUARTO SIN PERMISO!- continuo furioso ahora ya habiendo agarrado a Inuyasha del cuello. Obviamente Inuyasha intento zafarse pero era demasiado pequeño en comparación con Sesshomaru, pensó que ya estaba perdido hasta que escucho una risa.

Ambos hermanos pararon y miraron de donde provenía aquel encantador sonido, y vieron para su regocijo a una hermosa pelinegra riéndose a carcajadas y tratando de sostenerse del marco de la puerta porque no daba más de la risa. La hermosa escena montada por los hermanos había hecho que Rin prácticamente no pudiera respirar. Al verse descubiertos ambos hermanos guardaron compostura, y antes de que Sesshomaru pudiera hablar, Rin ya había entrado a la habitación, la joven reconoció el lugar como el lugar en el que había visto por primera vez a los hermanos, se sintió tonta el no haberlo reconocido, pero ese sentimiento se fue pronto cuando vio detenidamente el cuarto de Sesshomaru, quedo fascinada con la cantidad de libros, apuntes, lápices y hojas que tenia. También por el orden del chico y su gran habitación:

-Increíble- dijo con un aire de brillito en los ojos.

Tanto como Inuyasha y Sesshomaru la miraron con cara rara aunque este último solo se noto una ligera mueca ya que no era de expresar sus sentimientos.

Sin duda vivir con Rin iba a ser extrañamente excitante.


	2. Chapter 2

Vale hola! No sabia bien como era esto de Comentar aquí, para los que leyeron el primer capitulo, este es mi primer fic. Y pienso publicarlo los viernes o sábados y es fin de semana pasado no lo hice por que tuve unos problemas. Perdón, enserio. Bueno, creo que es todo. Pueden encontrar este fic en otras paginas como esta bajo el nombre de Atenea 1 o Penelope. Gracias.

* * *

_**Capitulo 2: Jardín.**_

-¡Rin- chan! ¡Cuidado mi hermano te va a comer si te quedas mucho tiempo!- grito de repente Inuyasha. Sesshomaru le dirigió una mirada furiosa y sin decir nada se encamino para echar a la joven de su cuarto. Puso su mirada mas terrorífica, la mirada con la que todos temblaban ante su presencia, Rin se dio vuelta y lo vio, el la miro, sus ojos se chocaron por un instante, ella parpadeo confusa, el intensifico su mirada, ella ni siquiera se movió, el sonrió arrogante para si mismo al ver que ella no se movía, decidió empezar a echarla:

-Vet...-

-¿Inuyasha vamos a buscar unas galletas?- pregunto Rin inmune a la mirada y voz de Sesshomaru.

Ambos hermanos parpadearon confusos, hasta su padre le tenia cierto miedo a la mirada de Sesshomaru, y a ella… ¡No se le movió un solo pelo!

Inuyasha miro con admiración a su nueva heroína. Sesshomaru la miro con cierto odio. Nadie, jamás lo había dejado en ridículo, bueno tal vez solo su padre, pero nadie mas, y ella no iba a ser la primera. Decidido a aclararle un par de cosas, tomo a la joven de los hombros y cerca del cuello, le susurro al oído:

-Jamás me vuelvas a dejar en ridículo enfrente de este imbécil.-

Rin tembló, esta vez si le había dado miedo.

-¡No! ¡Sesshomaru no te la comas, si no te agrada lo siento pero no voy a dejar que te la comas, la quiero mucho!- Grito Inuyasha interrumpiendo la pequeña conversación entre los más grandes.

Tanto Sesshomaru como Rin encarnaron una ceja, Sesshomaru no podía entender como Inuyasha le había tomado tanto afecto a Rin en aproximadamente tres míseras horas, en cambio Rin no entendía lo que había querido decir Inuyasha, ¿Comérsela?

-Inuyasha, no entiendo… ¿Comerme? ¿Qué tu hermano que?- pregunto Rin desconcertada.

El niño asintió.

-Si Rin-chan, Comerte. Mi hermano lo hace con las mujeres que trae a casa, se les sube encima y le empieza a morder el cuello. Yo lo vi…- Inuyasha levanto su mano y empezó a contar con los dedos- ¡siete veces!- dijo con suma tranquilidad.

-De… de… dejaste que…que…que…tu…tu..her…herma..herma…hermano te…te..vea acos…acos...tandote… con una mujer…- tartamudeo Rin. Antes de que Sesshomaru pudiera responder, Inuyasha grito:

-¡Rin-chan ya te he dicho que te alejes de mi hermano, te comerá! Ven vamos al jardín creo que eso no has visto.- Y con miedo en la voz se la llevo del cuarto.

Sesshomaru lanzo un casi imperceptible bufido, ya no podía estudiar, ya lo habían desconcentrado varias veces, además el era Sesshomaru Tashio, no necesitaba mucho para aprobar. Era el mas inteligente de Universidad de Tokio, no por algo se había graduado con honores, antes de lo habitual en ya dos carreras. Un genio según su padre, el Orgullo Tashio según su madrastra y un Imbécil según su madre.

Ya sin nada que hacer y sin ninguna obligación siguió al imbécil de su medio hermano y su nueva niñera que a pesar de negarlo en interior de su mente la veía sumamente atractiva.

* * *

Inuyasha y Rin ya estaban en el hermoso jardín de la familia Tashio. Un Inuyasha satisfecho de haber impresionado a Rin la sostenía de la mano mientras ella no podía expresar ni un solo sonido.

¡Cómo era posible que Inuyasha viviera en un lugar así, el Jardín era hermoso y grande, de donde estaba no podía ver el final de este!

-Es..Es hermoso…-logró decir.

-Izayoi lo cuida como a su vida así que supongo que si debe valer mucho- le informo una potente, seria y muy masculina voz que venía de atrás.

Rin se espanto al escuchar la voz del hermano Tashio más grande.

-¡Ya te he dicho que no te la comas!- exclamo Inuyasha enojado- ¿Por qué nos persigues?-

-No los persigo, no tengo nada que hacer así que los sigo que es distinto, además no me la voy a comer, tu niñera no es mi tipo- respondió como si nada.

Un tic salió de la ceja de Rin. Ese hombre había insultado su feminidad. Decidió muy a su pesar dejarlo pasar, no iba a pelearse con el hijo de su "jefe".

-Inuyasha porque no vamos y me muestras el jardín completo ya que a tu hermano al parecer no le gusta mi presencia – le propuso esta.

-Rin-chan no es con vos solamente, conmigo también es asi- respondió Inuyasha como si nada- ¡Pero si! ¡Vamos el jardín es jigante-

-Gigante, Inuyasha, Gigante- lo corrigió Rin.

-¡Gigante, Vamos!-

Inuyasha la jalo nuevamente, y bajaron el pequeño balcón, seguidos por el muy serio y sereno Sesshomaru. Rin saltaba de alegría, estaba en el jardín soñado. Su fascinación se dividía en jardinería, los perros demonios, y la mitología.

Al principió era Inuyasha quien la llevaba por el jardín pero eso no duro mas de cinco minutos ya que rápidamente Rin cogió a Inuyasha en brazos, y camino explicándole las propiedades de cada planta que poseía su madre. Sesshomaru los seguía a una distancia prudente.

-¡Rin eres increíble!- exclamo Inuyasha- ¿Cómo es que te sabes todo esto de las plantas de Mamá?-

-Es que… Yo… adoro la Jardinería.- respondió sonrojada- Y tu madre tiene la colección mas fascinante que e visto, casi tan fascinante como lo tenía mi madre.-

-¿Tu madre Rin-chan? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Cómo es? ¿Es igual que tu?- pregunto el niño. La joven Niñera bajo la mirada, le dolía el corazón con tan solo que le mencionen a su madre.

-Mi madre se llamaba Akina, bien le iba su nombre ya que adoraba las flores- los ojos de la joven se humedecieron, al parecer Sesshomaru lo noto por que sigilosamente se posiciono detrás de ella, y la abrazo sutilmente. No supo porque lo hizo, pero no le importo y no quiso alejarse. Rin se dejo abrazar.- Mi madre me enseño todo lo que se sobre las flores.-

-Rin-chan no llores, eres mas linda cuando sonríes- Inuyasha le seco las lagrimas que habían empezado a sutilmente caer por su hermoso rostro.

-Gracias, Inuyasha-

-Por cierto- susurro el niño- le as hablandado el corazón a mi hermano,- recién ahí Rin se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba del Tashio mayor -mira, te a abrazado, y eso créeme es sumamente raro, el es raro, esta loco y …-

-Inuyasha- lo corto Sesshomaru, al parecer el niño no había hablado lo suficientemente bajo, Rin miro para arriba y vio sus hermosos ojos dorados. Su cara estaba inmune, seria y aterradora como siempre, pero ella vio mas allá que eso y observo. Atreves de sus penetrantes y aterradores ojos dorados, ella vio cierta… ¿Tristeza? Si eso era definitivamente. Y No solo eso, compasión, lastima y hasta cariño. Rin se ruborizo al pensar que él se había puesto así por solo como se había puesto.

-Rin-chan ¿Cómo se llama esa Flor?- pregunto Inuyasha interrumpiendo ese momento de miradas.

-¿Cuál?- pregunto la joven volviendo a la realidad.

-Esa- señalo el niño.

Rin miro el hermoso árbol que tenía en frente, Un árbol de Sakura. Su árbol favorito. Sus flores rosas recién estaban empezando a salir y aun se notaban las hojas verdes que lo adornan.

-¿Cómo es que no la conoces? ¿Qué es que acaso jamás escuchas a… Mamá?- pregunto Sesshomaru con su usual tono frio. Rin se sonrojo furiosamente al darse cuenta de que seguía abrazándola.

-Claro que lo conozco tonto, solo quería saber si Rin-chan sabia.- le respondió el niño sacándole la lengua, Sesshomaru frunció el seño y Rin rio.- Por cierto Rin-chan el árbol de Sakura es el favorito de Mamá. Además -susurro nuevamente- es el favorito de este idiota.-

Sesshomaru gruño, Rin rio e Inuyasha se escondió en el cuello de esta.

-¡Sesshomaru-sama, Sesshomaru-sama!- grito un hombre interrumpiendo el emotivo encuentro que había allí. Todos le dedicaron una mirada terrorífica. El hombre pego un grito del susto.

-Jaken- pronuncio Sesshomaru con su usual seductora voz.

-Mocosa que haces siendo abrazada por el Amo Sesshomaru y…-

-¡Jaken!- volvió a repetir Sesshomaru impaciente. Jaken se concentro rápidamente en lo que tenía que hacer.

-Amo su padre lo espera para tratar con todos ustedes un tema de trabajo relacionado con la Señorita Takeda y si me disculpan me tengo que ir- "Antes de que el amo me mate" pensó para salir de allí rápidamente.

Inuyasha y Rin lanzaron un suspiro contenido, al parecer esperaban mas retos de Jaken.

Jaken era un fiel sirviente de Sesshomaru, lo acompañaba en todo, era su ayudante en varias cosas. Todo esto era por un favor que le había hecho Sesshomaru cuando era niño, con tan solo once años, Sesshomaru había salvado a Jaken y a su familia de no caer en una estafa. El joven no lo había hecho ni por compasión ni por nada por es estilo, sino que esos estafadores estaban en su camino de saber cómo funcionaba específicamente la empresa de su padre. A partir de eso, Jaken había prometido ayudarlo en todo lo que podría y si bien el hombre de treinta años, medio arrugado y raro, no se especializaba en nada en específico, ayudaba en todas las funciones que Sesshomaru le asignaba ya sea trabajos escolares como en la escuela o archivos de la empresa ahora.

-Rin-chan me cortas una ramita, a mamá le gustara- le pidió Inuyasha.

Y Rin se la corto.

* * *

-¡Inu no Tashio ven, apúrate hombre!- grito Izaioy mientras que no despegaba su mirada del ventanal.

El aludido se acerco con un panecillo en la boca.

-Te han salido excelentes mi amor- la felicito.

-Eso no importa- la mujer lo jalo de la camisa- ahora mira ahí- Izaioy señalo un punto fijo en el jardín. Inu no soltó el panecillo de la sorpresa. La imagen que veía era sumamente adorable.

Una Rin sosteniendo a Inuyasha con una rama del árbol de Sakura y rodeada con un brazo por Sesshomaru se podía ver a través del ventanal. Parecía una familia feliz, el hijo siendo cargado por su madre y ella siendo rodeada por el padre. Izaioy miro nuevamente la escena. Entrecerró los ojos y una sonrisa malévola apareció en su rostro, tenía un plan para que esa imagen se haga realidad.

* * *

_Bueno espero que les haya gustado el segundo capitulo. Besos y Galletas. Penelope._


	3. Chapter 3

**Perdón**** por la demora, no tuve en cuenta el hecho que mis padres iban a necesitar la computadora y el bautismo de mi sobrina me ocuparía tanto tiempo. Este capitulo va para Flor y Ana que estuvieron ahí conmigo el viernes y me mataran el martes cuando las vea. Besos y disfruten**

_**Capitulo 3: La casa de Rin. **_

-Te queda hermosa Rin- exclamo Izayoi. La rama del bello árbol de Sakura adornaba ahora el cabello de la joven.

-Gracias- contesto sonrojada – Pero… ¿Segura que no la quiere tener usted?-

-Yo tengo muchas, Rin.- La joven iba a replicar pero Izayoi ordeno- Quédatela- Rin murmuro un "Bien" cuando Sesshomaru y Inu No llegaron a la sala. Izayoi al divisar a su hijo mayor, puso en marcha las primeros pasos del plan.- ¿Y Sesshomaru, qué opinas?¿No le queda hermosa la Flor de Sakura en el pelo?-

El joven la miró de reojo y musito un "Hmp" para luego sentarse en uno se las cómodos sillones individuales que poseía la casa. Izayoi al ver esta reacción refunfuño.

-Todos a sentarse, voy a decir los planes de la próxima semana.- ordeno Inu No para calmar el humor de su esposa- Tu también Rin- agrego señalando a la joven.

Rin asintió y los siguió.

-Rin-chan ven siéntate conmigo- le pidió Inuyasha, obviamente Rin acepto con gusto.

Una vez todos sentados en el gran sillón de la sala, menos Sesshomaru que estaba sentado en el suyo y Inu No parado frente al resto, comenzó:

-Bien familia, ya que contamos con que Rin estará aquí, con su madre, niños, tenemos nuevos planes, nos iremos este fin de semana largo de viaje. Y… Y …- Inu No no podía continuar, como iba a decir la su hijo que una joven menor que el se quedaría a cargo de la casa y de el. Izayoi y sus ideas. El hombre miro a su mujer, esta le respondió con una mirada de "Si no lo decir te mato". Inu No trago grueso.- Y … y bien, nadie de los empleados se quedara en esta casa excepto Rin. Ella se quedara a … cargo de todo.-

-¿Perdón?- Salto Sesshomaru con la molestia reflejada sutilmente en su rostro.- ¿Que ella qué?-

-Asi es Sesshomaru- hablo Izayoi- Hemos decidido que Rin se quedara a cargo de todo, incluso de vos dentro de la casa, la forma en que llegaste con Kagura el martes pasado fue deplorable, ¿acaso te olvidas que tienes un hermano? Con tu padre, Sesshomaru decidimos que Rin va a ser más responsable que vos hasta que nos demuestres lo contrario, todo esto claro esta si Rin acepta.-

Todos miraron a la Joven Niñera, que a todo esto seguía en una especie de transe tratando de ordenar la información. Al ver que Rin tardaba en responder Inu no decidió presionarla para no escuchar luego los gritos de su mujer.

-Rin, si no aceptas puedes darte por despedida- dijo seriamente. Rin reacciono y asintió fervientemente, ella necesitaba el dinero, y la cantidad que le ofrecía el Señor Tashio era sumamente grande.

Sesshomaru se estaba conteniendo las ganas de gritarle a todo el mundo y para colmo su padre agrego mas.

-Rin te quedares a dormir aquí, toda la semana y sin discusiones- aviso Inu no- creemos que será mas conveniente a que despiertes temprano todos los días y vengas a buscar a Inuyasha. Tenemos una habitación con todas las comodidades y estará lista para hoy en la tarde. Tengo toda la confianza en que cuidaras de Inuyasha, no creo que tu hermano tenga problemas en que vengas. Sesshomaru, tu procuraras que a Rin no le falte nada ella es tu prioridad. Rin te encargaras de las cosas de Inuyasha y de la casa. No será mucho, no te preocupes además te pagaremos extra por eso. Izayoi te explicara mejor lo que deberás hacer mientras no estemos- y antes de que su hijo mayor pudiera replicar se fue a su despacho.

Sesshomaru furioso se dirigió a su cuarto, ¿Cómo era posible que una mocosa como ella? Que a propósito no sabía su edad. Le tendría que preguntar, seria delito acostarse con una chica menor que el… ¡No! Se dijo asimismo. La detestaba, ahora sus padres confiaban mas en ella que en el. Cerró la puerta de un portazo y se enfuncho nuevamente en su dichoso libro de economía.

Mientras abajo Rin estaba tratando de comprender, lo que Izayoi le intentaba decir. La mujer hablaba tan rápido, que Rin parpadeaba para llevarle la velocidad de sus palabras. Ademas como para desconcentrarse mas, Inuyasha no dejaba de moverse en sus brazos.

-¿Entendiste?- Pregunto Izayoi una vez finalizada la explicación.

La joven pensó en todo lo dicho por la mujer. Tenia que quedarse a dormir aquí, hacer la comida para Inuyasha ya que Sesshomaru no iba a estar. Llevar al niño al jardín. Ir a buscarlo. Asearlo. Ayudarlo con la tarea, etc.

-Si, creo que si.- susurro.

- Bien, ¡Sesshomaru!- grito la mujer.

Tras unos minutos de espera, el nombrado se acerco silenciosamente. Su mirada de enojo no había desaparecido.

-Sesshomaru podrías acompañar a Rin a su casa, tiene que buscar sus pertenencias para quedarse la semana que viene.- Le ordeno su madre. El joven bufo.- Sesshomaru- le advirtió la mujer. El callo, si había algo a lo que lo hombres Tashio temían era a la furia de Izayoi. – Bien-

-Vamos- ordeno Sesshomaru con su voz fría.

-¿Pueo ir?- pregunto la alegre voz de Inuyasha.

-¡No!- Salto Izayoi, todos la miraron atónitos por su repentina reacción. Bueno todos no, Sesshomaru no. Izayoi recobro la compostura y alzo a sus hijo en brazos.-No, Inuyasha, no. Rin y Sesshomaru son grandes. Deben conocerse a fondo- la mujer enfatizo las últimas tres palabras. A Rin y Sesshomaru les salió un tic en la ceja. Acaso Izayoi estaba insinuando… No, no podía ser. Pero la idea de su madre. No estaba tal mal. En su interior el deseaba conocerla bien a fondo, el cuerpo de la joven le atraía de sobremanera. Le lanzo una mirada lujuriosa. Aparecer, Rin se había dado cuenta, ya que frunció el ceño y se dio vuelta

¿Qué ahí estaban todos locos? Fue lo primero que pensó Rin. Primero Izayoi que insinúa que se conozcan a fondo y luego el hijo mayor de su jefe le lanzaba esa mirada lujuriosa. ¿Qué carajos? Frunció el ceño ofendida y se dio vuelta para recoger a Inuyasha. Definitivamente iba a ser mejor que el venga. No quería estar a solas con su extremadamente atractivo hermano mayor.

Izayoi lanzo un suspiro al ver como se iban Sesshomaru, Rin e Inuyasha. ¿Por qué su querido hijo menor no se había quedado con ella? Se había preguntado ella. El niño había utilizado como excusa de que iría con Rin para que su hermano no se la comiera ya que quería que se quedara con el por siempre. Izayoi había estado a punto de responderle "Pero si eso es lo que estoy tratando de hacer".

-¿Por qué tan triste mi amor?- le pregunto una potente y muy masculina voz a sus espadas.

-Nada.- respondió mientras sentía que unas manos la agarran por la cintura y la apretaban mas contra su esposo.

-¿Nada? Bueno entonces cambiemos esa cara.- dio Inu No mientras olfateaba el cuello de su mujer como un perro con su hembra.- Tengo muchas ideas para cambiarla.-

Izayoi ronroneo pero de un golpe se separo de su esposo y se dirigió a la cocina gritando:

-¡Iré por mis magdalenas, ya deben estar listas!-

Su marido bufo, nunca la iba a poder separar de la cocina.

* * *

Sesshomaru miraba de reojo a la niñera que se encontraba hablando con su hermano que iba sentado en el asiento de atrás. Ella misma había acomodado y abrochado el cinturón para el niño. Ahora estaban jugando a al Veo- Veo.

-¡Otro! Veo veo- dijo Rin.

-¿Qué ves?- le dijo Inuyasha.

-Una cosa-

-¿Que cosa?-

-Maravillosa-

-¿De que color?-

-Color..Color- Rin miro para todos lados hasta que diviso el hermoso color de las orbes de Sesshomaru, se sonrojo furiosamente al darse cuenta de su pensamiento.- Color dorado.-

Sesshomaru levanto una ceja sorprendido, ¿Dorado?

-Eso es fácil Rin-chan los ojos del Idiota.- dijo Inuyasha totalmente seguro. Sesshomaru se enojo, a quien le decía idiota ese niño.

-No- mintió Rin – Los tuyos.-

Inuyasha se sonrojo y bajo la mirada. Rin se rio para sus adentros y poso su vista en el frente.

-Es esta- le indico a Sesshomaru. Desde que habían salido de la mansión Tashio, Rin le había indicado como llegar a su casa. El hermoso auto de Sesshomaru se estaciono frente a su casa.

-Es hermosa- susurro Inuyasha. Y si era. La casa de Rin era del estilo japonés bien clásico, con un jardín en el frente con todo tipo de flores y arbustos.

-Tú crees?- le pregunto Rin extrañada.

-Por supueto- le respondió el niño aun asombrado.

Todos bajaron del auto y una vez que sonó la alarma del auto. Rin apenas abrió la puerta cuando los tres escucharon un grito de dolor. Rin avergonzada, los izo pasar y le pidió a los hermanos Tashio que se quedaran en la entrada un momento. La joven se dio vuelta dispuesta a pegarle al que lanzaba esos gritos cuando el mismo en el pasillo que unía la entrada con la cocina.

-¡¿Por qué?!- pregunto el joven al aire con la cabeza gacha. Levanto la vista y vio a su hermana y los jóvenes Tashio juntos, muy juntos para su gusto.

Todos se taparon los oídos tras escuchar a Sora gritar. Rin se sintió jalada por su hermano y puesta detrás de él.

-¡No te atrevas a tocarla!- le advirtió Sora a Sesshomaru. Luego miro a Inuyasha y pego otro grito en el cielo.- ¡Oh dios no! ¡Rin te acostaste con él! ¡Y tuviste un hijo! ¡Oh por eso querías mas independencia y que te dejara salir más! ¿Es eso? ¡Solo dímelo y …!-

-Cállate Imbécil- le dijo Rin a su hermano mayor.- ¿Qué carajos estas pensando tarado? Sesshomaru es el hijo mayor de mi jefe y Inuyasha es a quien debo cuidar. Podes dejar de pensar Imbecibilidadas.-

-Rin eso no existe…-

-¡Ya se que no existe! ¡Lo dije para que te calles!-

Sora medito por un memento las palabras dichas por su hermana y luego grito nuevamente.

-Rin no hace faltas que salgas con el hijo de tu jefe si es por el empleo,- A Rin estaba a punto de explotar- hay miles de formas de encontrar otro no te preocupes podemos…-

-Ya cállate quieres- lo corto Rin mientras le golpeaba la cabeza. Miro a Inuyasha y se puso a su altura.- Voy a buscar mis cosas, ya vuelvo… y tu- dijo mirando nuevamente a Sora que estaba sobándose la cabeza- Pasare la semana que viene en la casa Tashio. Llevare mi celular. Atiéndelos bien ya vengo.-

Los tres vieron como Rin desaparecía escaleras arriba. Sora le lanzaba a Sesshomaru miradas de odio que él le devolvía.

-Síganme les daré algo para tomar- dijo finalmente Sora. Al fin y al cabo ese era el trabajo de su hermana.

* * *

-Bien nos vamos- dijo Inu No. Los tres ya estaban en la mansión Tashio nuevamente. Para cuando Rin había bajado con sus cosas en el comedor estaba todo tenso. Sesshomaru y Sora se miraban con desprecio y odio. Ese sepulcral silencio había sido roto por Inuyasha que se había sentido incomodo y al ver a Rin se había alegrado. Tras unos consejos sobre defensa personal Sora había dejado a su hermana ir.

-Pórtate bien y acuéstate temprano.- le dijo Izayoi a su hijo menor.- Tu también- le dijo esta vez a Sesshomaru. El izo un mueca y se sentó nuevamente a leer.

-¡ADIOS!- gritaron Inuyasha Y Rin para luego cerrar la puerta.

-Bien Inuyasha, es hora de cocinar-

**Espero que les haya gustado subiré otros dos antes del viernes en recompensa Por cierto las edades de Rin y Sesshomaru se especificaran en el próximo capitulo.**

**Besos.**

**Penelope. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Perdón**** por la demora. Se me paso la semana volando y no pude volver a publicar. **

**Este capitulo va para ella o ellos:**

**Mojod´Taisho****Inochan-Uchiha****Riv****Inu-chan****Vannee Andrea****Anonimo****Tiestomy drug****Vanee3****Guest ****Hoshis****Kath****SesshoXCris****Flor13****Rainy Moon****Anonimo****Dannythaax****RinAnimemanga****NikiReech**

**Gracias por comentar y comen ten de nuevo! Que les guste!**

_**Capitulo 4: Conociéndonos.**_

-¿Ahora Rin-chan?-

-Pásame el aceite Inuyasha- respondió Rin. El niño rápidamente se lo dio. -Ves Inuyasha no es difícil hacer un bizcochuelo. Ahora lo mezclamos rápido y ¡Listo!-

Inuyasha miraba asombrado como Rin mezclaba con todas sus fuerzas para terminarlo mas rápido. Nunca había visto como hacer un Bizcochuelo, mejor dicho, jamás había visto un bizcochuelo. ¿Sabría rico como decía Rin?

-Rin-chan ¿Como sabes cómo haced un bicochuelo?- Pregunto

-Bizcochuelo, Inuyasha, Bizcochuelo y mi tía fue una vez a la Argentina. Un país de America del Sur. Ahí aprendió a hacer bizcochuelo y me enseño a mi.- respondió la joven y mezclando mas rápido. Lástima que no había traído la batidora que le habían regalado, se hubiera ahorrado un montón de tiempo. Rin frunció el ceño. ¡Que tonta había sido!

Inuyasha vio como el seño de Rin se fruncía levemente, pero se fruncía. Y eso de seguro era por que estaba disgustada o enojada. Vio el bol en el que Rin había dicho que se hacia el bizcochuelo y frunció el ceño, nadie hacia enojar a Rin, ni siquiera el. Rápidamente pensó algo y luego salió gritando algo como: "Tego una idea", dejando a Rin sin tiempo para decirle que no corra por la casa.

* * *

-Ven- ordeno el niño.

-No- dijo el empujándolo y tirándolo al suelo.

-Piérdete-

-Bueno-

-Tonto-

-Tarado-

-¡Cena lista!- grito Rin Interrumpiendo pequeña discusión entre los hermanos.

-¡Ves tonto, no pudimos ayudarla!- le reprocho el niño.

-No me interesa ayudar a tu Niñera y menos para cocinar.- le dijo Sesshomaru con su usual tono frio. Inuyasha le saco la lengua y el bufo. Juntos muy seriamente bajaron, una vez el el comedor. Inuyasha corrió a buscar a Rin.

-¿Inuyasha porque te fuiste corriendo?- pregunto Rin sosteniendo la gran olla con comida.

-Fui a pedirle a este idiota que te venga a ayudar con el bicochuelo pero no quiso- respondió Inuyasha mientras veía a Rin poner la olla en la gran mesa del comedor. Una vez puesta Rin admiro realmente el esplendido comedor. Era al igual que las otras habitaciones gigante, una gran mesa ocupaba prácticamente toda la habitación. La mesa ordenada de forma que Inu No Tashio sentara al frente y su mujer e hijos a su lado. El amor que tenia Izayoi a su jardín se hacia muestra tanto en las flores que decoraban todos los muebles como en el gran ventanal que se comunicaba con su jardín. La luz de la luna y la araña del techo iluminaban el lugar dándole un ambiente calido.

-Rin-chan siéntate conmigo- le pidió Inuyasha.

-Claro, Inuyasha. – le dijo Rin con una sonrisa, luego se giro para ver a Sesshomaru y preguntarle-¿Señor Sesshomaru donde se va a sentar?-

Este la miro de reojo y sin responderle se sentó en el lugar de su padre.

-¡Tonto!¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Ese es el lugar de papa!- exclamó Inuyasha enojado. Su hermano ni siquiera lo miro y con su usual postura autoritaria y fría se sirvió del arroz con curry que Inuyasha y Rin habían hecho. Inuyasha frunció el seño y salto con el fin de sacarlo de ahí pero unas delicadas y finas manos se interpusieron en su camino y con una sonrisa, Rin convenció a Inuyasha que no le pegara con la excusa de "Es el mayor Inuyasha, mi hermano me hace lo mismo y lo respeto, además si tu hermano se sienta ahí es que asume la responsabilidad de lo que te pueda pasar a ti y a tu madre si tu padre no está"

La cena la paso tranquila con pequeñas discusiones entre Sesshomaru e Inuyasha y charlas entre el niño y su niñera. Tras una hora el pequeño Tashio cayo dormido encima de Rin desparramando sus hermosos cabellos blancos sobre su pecho. Tiernamente Rin lo levanto y lo llevo a su cama.

Rin bajo con la idea de levantar las cosas, lavarlas e irse a dormir. Definitivamente Inuysha era mucho mas tierno dormido. Cuando entro al comedor se sorprendió al ver todo recogido y a Sesshomaru sentado junto a dos copas y una torta.

-¿Postre?- lo escucho decir. Rin se sonrojo furiosamente y negó con la cabeza.

-No..no..vo..voy a ..a.. lavar los platos si… Con permiso.- logro decir en medio de su nerviosismo. Pero antes de que pudiera pasar atreves del umbral que conectaba el comedor con la cocina, Sesshomaru la jalo y la sentó en la silla que había acomodado a su lado.

-No- le dijo él fríamente- Vamos a hablar. Come.- ordenó señalando la torta y pasándole un tenedor pequeño. Rin dudosa lo agarro y comió. "Delicioso" pensó reprimiendo un gemido. Sesshomaru sonrió para sus adentros al ver la cara de la joven, le había gustado.

-Vamos a conocernos, trabajaras aquí y por lo que veo por un buen tiempo. El imbécil de mi hermano te adora. ¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunto Sesshomaru aunque lo sabia perfectamente "Rin Takeda".

-Rin Takeda- respondió la joven ruborizándose.- ¿Y tu?- Rin se pego mentalmente por estar tan nerviosa. Había hecho la pregunta mas obvia de todas las que podrían existir.

-No es obvio, Sesshomaru Tashio.- le respondió mientras probaba de una forma seductora un pedazo de torta. Rin por una fracción de segundo sintió envidia por la torta.

-¿Qué quieres de mi?- se atrevió a preguntar la joven.

"Todo" estuvo a punto de decir Sesshomaru pero se controlo y dijo:

-Cuéntame sobre ti- ordenó.

-Bueno…- eso a Rin se le hacía fácil, hablar, según su hermano su actividad favorita. Respiro profundo y dejando vergüenza y nerviosismo de lado comenzó.- Me llamo como dije Rin Takeda. Tengo 17 años, Soy hija de Hosenki Y Akina Takeda. Tengo un tonto hermano mayor llamado Sora. Me gustan las flores y animales. Sobre todo perros. Adoro la mitología, de cualquiera. Sabes que adoro a los niños, Voy a la preparatoria Takahashi High, y no soy una burra por lo tanto curso el último año. Quiero seguir estudiando agronomía o algo por el estilo y Historia o algo por el estilo. Tenía dos perros llamados Sol y Sköll como los perros que le corren a la luna y el sol de la mitología nórdica pero ellos le corrían a mi hermano cuando les gritaba, ahora murieron. Me gusta ir a pescar pero soy mala en ello. Por lastima soy normal, aunque tengo la sospecha que tengo descendencia o unión alguna a un perro demoniaco, pero es un secreto. ¡En fin esa soy yo creo que no me olvide de nada señor Sesshomaru!- Sesshomaru la miro de reojo mientras seguía comiendo. ¡Si que hablaba! - ¿Y usted Señor Sesshomaru cuántos años tiene?- se atrevió a preguntar.

-Veintiuno- respondió secamente.

-Cuénteme sobre usted, es su turno.-Sesshomaru la ignoro y siguió comiendo entonces la joven se dio cuenta de que si no le preguntaba el no le respondería.- Bien tiene Veintiún años, me entere por la prensa que usted estudiaba algo pero no me acuerdo, ¿ya termino su carrera?-

-Me gradué en dos y voy por la tercera, para eso estudio.- Rin saco cuentas con sus dedos y lugo se tapo la boca con las manos ese hombre era increíble. Ya estaba graduado en dos carreras en cuatro años.- ¿Increíble no? Mi padre piensa que soy un genio pero mi madre no asi que eso no es nada, tuve que hacer esas carreras en dos años y no en cuatro- Sesshomaru se dejo llevar por el momento y le dijo libremente cosas que no le diría a cualquiera. Al terminar lanzo un pequeño pero audible gruñido que Rin no dejo escapar.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- pregunto la joven olvidando su relación jefe-empleado- Tu madre no parece decepcionada de vos? Es mas parece que con Inuyasha son la cosas que mas les da orgullo.-

-Si te refieres a Izayoi te voy diciendo que estas muy equivocada, ella es… mi Mamá. Y mi madre es la mujer que vive en Alemania llamada Irasue. Izayoi es la mujer de mi Padre, nada que te pueda incumbir- le dijo fríamente al ver como ella había perdido el tono empleado-jefe.

-Izayoi no es tu madre, Wow, te quiere tanto que pareciera que si pero si saco cuentas tienes razón. Ella es muy joven, ¿Cuántos años tienen?- pregunto nuevamente Rin tras unas cuentas rápidas.

-Izayoi tiene treinta y ocho años y mi padre tiene cincuenta y tres.- Rin casi escupe el pedazo que estaba tragando al escuchar eso. ¡¿Se llevaban casi quince años?! Miro nuevamente a Sesshomaru y se dio cuenta en su rostro que no mentía respecto a lo que decía. Miro el reloj. Doce y quince, genial. Hora de ir a la cama.

- Bueno, bien. Es tarde y me voy a dormir. Seguramente tendremos mas tiempo para conocernos mejor. Chau.- Rin se dio vuelta dispuesta a irse pero como la vez anterior Sesshomaru la jalo y le sentó en su regazo. Suavemente le susurro al cuello:

- Me gusta hacer el amor de todas las formas y posiciones posibles. Me gusta hacerlas gritar. Solo para que lo sepas.- Y luego como si nada la soltó.

**Espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por sus consejos. Los lei con gusto**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hola! Perdón la demora es que no tenia inspiración entonces me costo escribirlo. Como hoy es domingo no los quería dejar sin capitulo para la semana. Perdónenme si me salió muy mal. **_

_**Disfruten…**_

_**Capitulo 5: Primera noche… **_

La noche reinaba sobre la mansión Tashio. Tanto Rin como Sesshomaru dormían plácidamente pero Inuyasha no. La lluvia había caído sobre el lugar y con ella los relámpagos. Dando por resultado un niño asustado y sin saber que hacer. Finalmente, tomando coraje y su linterna se fue al cuarto de su hermano.

-¡Sesshomaru!- grito el niño- ¡Sesshomaru despierta!- Su hermano no despertaba, al parecer tenia un sueño muy profundo. Decidido a no dormir solo, Inuyasha se subió encima de su hermano y lo empezó a zarandear fuertemente. Para tener un efecto mas rápido alumbro con la linterna su rostro y le dio un par de cachetadas.-¡Sesshomaru despertate, dale!- Sesshomaru medio dormido empezó a reaccionar y molesto por haberlo despertado y haber entrado sin su permiso lo empujo directo al piso.

-Vete- ordenó.

-Vamos Sesshomaru, tengo miedo, la tormenta, ven a dormir conmigo- le rogo el pequeño.

-No- le respondió secamente.

-Vamos…- Una sonrisa picara se formo en el rostro de Inuyasha – Si duermes conmigo dormirás con Rin-chan. –

Al escuchar el nombre de Rin todos sus sentidos se pusieron alerta y se enfocaron en lo que diría Inuyasha. Levantando una ceja y con su apacible voz pregunto:

-¿Qué?-

-Si- repitió Inuyasha- si duermes conmigo dormirás con Rin-chan-

Una sonrisa malévola y pervertida casi imperceptible se formo en el rostro de Sesshomaru.

-¿Enserio?-

-Si- afirmo nuevamente- Rin-chan no se negaría a una de mis peticiones.-

Sesshomaru no lo tuvo que pensar ni una fracción de segundo para decir: "Vamos"

* * *

-Hermano, tonto- murmuro Rin entre sueños.

_-Suéltalo- gritaba a Rin a su hermano. Sora le sonreía y le sacaba la lengua mientras alejaba mas de ella, su peluche en forma de perro. Ella seguía tratando de quitárselo y él seguía yéndose para atrás hasta que choco con alguien. Un joven peliblanco miro de mala forma a Sora y le quito el muñeco. Luego se agacho hasta su altura y se lo dio a Rin. Tenía una sonrisa hermosa y unos ojos dorados que le penetraban hasta el alma. Se parecía mucho a su jefe o a sus hijos con la diferencia que este sonreía y tenía unas marcas violetas en su rostro. Dos en cada mejilla. Le escucho susurrar su nombre. "Rin" decía con su hermosa voz, "Rin Despierta"._

El rostro del joven iba desapareciendo y solo quedaban sus ojos pero fueron rápidamente suplantados por los ojos igualmente dorados de un niño de no más de tres años. Rápidamente fue recobrando la compostura y frotándose los ojos para despertarse del todo. Se sentó y luego miro a su alrededor y recordó que no estaba en su casa, que estaba en la de Inuyasha y que su hermano era un completo pervertido.

-¿Qué pasa Inuyasha?- logro murmurar.

-¿Podemos dormir contigo?- pregunto como si nada. Rin frunció el seño, ¿Podemos?

-¿Podemos?- pregunto en voz alta.

-Si- respondió el niño como si fuera una bobada- Yo y el tonto de mi hermano.- Sesshomaru lo fulmino con la mirada. Recién ahí se dio cuenta de su presencia. Rin parpadeo y se dio cuenta de cómo la miraba, una mirada cargada de lujuria. Pasados unos segundos de comprensión Rin grito.

-No grites- mascullo Sesshomaru. La joven se tranquilizo, pero sintió una suave ventisca y se dio cuenta realmente de la situación. Miro nuevamente a Sesshomaru y se dio cuenta que llevaba solamente bóxer. Nada mas… Se puso roja y luego se miro a si misma. Llevaba un corto y liviano camisón de seda que su amiga Abi le había regalado. La maldijo internamente. Ese camisón no dejaba mucho a la imaginación y sobre todo si el que tenía que imaginar era alguien que le había dicho:

_- Me gusta hacer el amor de todas las formas y posiciones posibles. Me gusta hacerlas gritar. Solo para que lo sepas.- _

Se ruborizo mas con tan solo recordándolo.

Sesshomaru la miraba embobado. Se veía extremadamente atractiva. Como podía existir una mujer así. Era tan… Tan hermosa. Pero qué rayos le pasaba por la cabeza. Ella era solamente la niñera de su hermano. Se tendría que controlar, aunque ella no se lo ponía fácil. Llevaba un corto y liviano camisón color naranja y amarillo. Lo miraba completamente sonrojada, sonrió para si mismo, "comérsela" como decía su hermano iba a ser sumamente fácil.

-¿Y? Nos dejas Rin-chan.- pregunto Inuyasha impaciente. La joven salió de su trance y asintió fervientemente. Inuyasha se subió del todo a la cama de la joven. Y se acostó a su lado. La abrazo con todas sus fuerzas y luego dijo:

-Buena Noches Rin-chan- le dijo a su niñera con un beso en su estomago cargado de amor, luego miro hacia su hermano y fulminándolo con la mirada continuo- y tu tonto hermano ven a dormir-

Rin miraba que haría Sesshomaru, pero poco le importó luego de lo que le dijo el niño. Se acomodo junto a él y lo abrazo también.

-Duerme Inuyasha,-le susurro Rin- que mañana será otro día y no queremos que Amaterasu se enoje porque levantarnos tarde.-

El niño se iba durmiendo poco a poco y una vez dormido suspiro. Era tan tierno, tan dulce. Como quisiera que si tuviera un hijo se pareciera a el.

-Ojalá Inuyasha que mi hijo se parezca a ti- susurro la joven.

-Entonces deberías empezar a practicar porque a los niños no los trae la cigüeña- le dijo una sensual voz a su oído.

Si Inuyasha no le hubiera dado un apretón en la panza en ese momento, hubiera pegado el grito en el cielo.

-Asustas- le dijo Rin una vez que estaba mas tranquila. - ¿Y por qué estas atrás mío?-

El se encogió de hombros sutilmente y luego le ordenó:-Córrete-

Rin no lo dudo ni un segundo. Está bien lo admitía, le daba miedo. Su voz y su cuerpo la hacían estremecer y no solo de miedo para su mala suerte. Solo había un hombre que la podía hacerla estremecer de miedo con su voz, pero ese hombre ya estaba muerto.

Mientras la joven había estado mirando a Inuyasha, lentamente Sesshomaru, como un depredador asechando a su presa, se había acercado y sentado detrás de ella. Sutilmente había puesto una mano en su cabeza y la había mirado con una suave ternura en sus ojos. La forma en que la muchacha trataba a Inuyasha la hacía sumamente apetecible.

Rin se fue más a dentro de la gran cama (ya que ella se sentía incomoda usando una cama tan grande) haciéndole espacio a Sesshomaru para que se acostara detrás de ella.

-¿Por qué quieres un hijo como él?- le pregunto.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto la joven nuevamente- Porque es tierno, dulce, revoltoso, gritón, habla como los dioses y si te quiere te lo demuestra con gestos y palabras. ¿No es suficiente?- termino diciendo mientras acariciaba el cabello blanco del niño.- Se parece tanto a él…- murmuro.

-¿A quién?- pregunto el joven con su usual voz fría.

-Al hijo Han'yō del capitán perro. El también tenía cabello blanco como la luna. Era dulce a su manera y rezongaba de seguir órdenes pero lo hacía con tan solo una mirada de su mujer. Sesshomaru-sama ¿le puedo preguntar algo además de esto?-

-Hmp- Rin lo entendió como un si

-¿Cómo puede ser que un niño de tres años hable tan bien?-

- Porque Izayoi lo amenaza de que si no habla como dios manda no la va dar comida japonesa- respondió secamente.

Rin rompió en pequeñas carcajadas que reconfortaron al joven pero como siempre no lo demostró.

-Silencio- le ordeno.

-Bueno ya.- dijo tratando de controlarse.- Buenas noches Sesshomaru-sama.-

Rin no sabía si hacerlo o no. Dudo por una fracción de segundo pero se decidió. Se acerco y deposito un corto beso en la mejilla del joven.

-Buenas noches Sesshomaru-sama- repitió.

Sesshomaru se había quedado estático pero luego esbozo una mueca que nadie vio. Su sonrisa no la vio nadie. Se acurruco levemente contra la espalda de Rin mientras ella se dormía acariciando a Inuyasha. Una vez que estuvo seguro de que estaba dormida hizo algo que no había hecho nunca a una mujer. La acaricio. Paso su mano desde la cintura de la joven hasta su mejilla y luego agarro un poco de su cabello y lo olio. Se lleno de su aroma y la apretó contra el. Jamás lo había hecho con Kagura y tal vez nunca lo haría, pero no le importo. Se durmió llenándose de su aroma.

_**Espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**Amaterasu: Diosa del sol de la mitología japonesa.**_

_**Han'yō: Ser mitad demonio y humano. Como lo que es InuYasha en la Serie.**_

_**Saludos, Besos y comenten!**_


End file.
